1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an imaging apparatus that performs auto focusing control.
2. Description of the Related Art
PTL 1 discloses an imaging apparatus capable of adjusting a focus state of video being shot by a simple operation without missing an object being shot due to an operation of shifting a focus target.